Emergency Broadcast System
Emergency Broadcast System is a mission in Red Faction: Guerrilla located in Eos sector, where Samanya and Mason must penetrate the Voice of Mars news broadcasting station, and transmitting to people of Mars a special report that the Red Faction is still alive after the Raid on the Badlands Safehouse. Briefing Samanya: '''When the EDF destroyed our base, people lost hope. They need to know the Red Faction is still alive. They need to know we won't give up. We have Vasha and the Marauders, but it's not enough... We need our friends, Mason. We'll use the Voice of Mars to get the word out. We'll take control of their building and transmit a special broadcast. The EDF has spoken for our planet long enough. It is time we give Mars a new voice. Walkthrough Pick up Sam waiting for you at the gas station nearby the Eos Safehouse located northern-east. Then drive to the Voice of Mars building. You'll encounter EDF roadblocks since it is heavily secured so spread your way through defenses without fighting them. Once you'll arrive, clear out any EDF you see surrounding the area and within the building. Samanya will send out the word, in the mean time defend the building from the incoming EDF demolishers attempting to detonate Singularity Bombs around the building. When the broadcast is done and all the EDF soldiers are gone, get out of there alive along with Sam back to the safehouse and the mission will be complete. Dialogue '''Picking Up Sam * Samanya: Let's go see the Voice of Mars. * Mason: I still can't believe you're a Marauder. * Samanya: I left a long time ago. Marauders are consumed with anger and hate. I didn't want to live like that. * Mason: So you went to live with the Colonists. * Samanya: Life was hard, but people never lost hope. It's why i joined the Red Faction. * Mason: The Marauders still listened to you. * Samanya: Because Vasha's my sister. * Mason: And we have the Forge. * Samanya: For now. * Mason: Yeah, we'll just see about that. Arriving At The Voice Of Mars * Mason: We're here. Let's secure the building. Building Temporarily Secured * Mason: All clear, Sam. Let's get this show started. * Samanya: Here's the recording i made. Let's hope this works. EDF Demolishers Assault * Samanya: More EDF incoming! Keep the EDF away from the station! * Samanya: Don't let them use the bombs! They'll destroy everything! Don't let them shut us down! Broadcast Finished & Returning To Safehouse * Samanya: The broadcast is done, Mason! We did it! * Mason: I just hope the message got through. Outcome * Alec Mason and Samanya were the only survivors after the Raid on the Badlands Safehouse, letting people of Mars to know the Red Faction is still alive to keep up fighting against the EDF, thanks to their success of broadcasting a special RF report. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Red Faction: Guerrilla